<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Many Drinks Could Vanessa Drink if Vanessa Could Drink Drinks by justaglitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934753">How Many Drinks Could Vanessa Drink if Vanessa Could Drink Drinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaglitch/pseuds/justaglitch'>justaglitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interdimensional [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-Yami, Asta's ridiculous workout routine, Attempt at Humor, Black Bulls but minus one... or two wink wink, Crack, Gen, Gordon discovers mcr, Grey is shy, Kirishima wants in, Language, No Beta, SURPASS YOUR LIMITS, Save Finral 2k21, Secre as Nero, Vanessa just wants some good alcohol, anyway, do yall think vanessa ever gets cold, i wrote this in one sitting late at night so its not herman fuckin hesse or anything, like does she walk around in a bikini in winter, technically separate from the other works in the series but go read em if u want, tell me how im doing lol, there is literally no point to this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaglitch/pseuds/justaglitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todoroki leaves the dorms at 6:00 AM to go for a run, and runs into…<br/>He blinks, rubbing his eyes.<br/>Nope, both Bakugos are still there. Sparring.<br/>What the fuck?<br/>“Bakugo?”<br/>One of the Bakugos turns to him. “The fuck do you want?”<br/>The other one faces him, tiny explosions dancing in his palms. “Yeah! What do you want?”<br/>Todoroki turns to the one that cussed. It’s probably the real Bakugo.<br/>“Is that… Toga?”<br/>Bakugo points in confusion. “Her? No, that’s Grey.”<br/>Todoroki hesitates. How does he phrase this so it doesn’t come out as insensitive? “Weren’t you a smoke-breathing emo sumo wrestler yesterday?”</p><p>It's the fourth week the Interdimensionals quirk has been active. Enter the Black Bulls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Bulls Ensemble &amp; Yami Sukehiro, Class 1-A &amp; Black Bulls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interdimensional [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Many Drinks Could Vanessa Drink if Vanessa Could Drink Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I haven’t updated this series in a while but here you go! I’ve been working on my AssClass crossover, If I Could Burn This Town (I Wouldn’t Hesitate). It’s been the focus recently, but I’ll still do my best to update both. Go check it out! </p><p>Boku no Hero Academia and Black Clover belong to Kohei Horikoshi and Yuki Tabata respectively.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Name: Yamazaki Akiko </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alias: Chaos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex: Female</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gender: Female</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Age: 37</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirk: Interdimensional</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirk Description: For each second of contact, an unspecified number of individuals will be summoned from an alternate dimension to within 10 meters of the affected party. They will remain in this world for one week before being sent back. If active for multiple seconds, the quirk will swap the travelers for those of a different dimension each week for the amount of time the quirk was active.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Week 4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the first woman to fall from the portal is only 20% clothed, half of that being her large witch’s hat, Aizawa decides to pour himself another cup of coffee. Or seven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands up, rubbing her head and glancing back at one of the men. “Captain Yami, what is this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denki takes one look at the ‘captain’ and wheezes out a laugh. “Aizawa, look, it’s you but on steroids!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, the boy who’d come through the portal screaming says, “Captain Yami! It’s you, but deflated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On second thought, maybe he’ll add some vodka to his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite not being (completely) serious, it turns out that spiking his drink is no longer an option. Not for the foreseeable future, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch, Vanessa, has found and opened all of the alcohol Aizawa had hidden in the dorm kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Class 1-A continues to gape at the woman, who’s now sprawled out nearly naked on their couch, drinking straight from a bottle of whiskey. When she’s asked to put some clothes on, Yami snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that. I haven’t been able to get her to put on clothes for all the time she’s lived at the Black Bulls base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black Bulls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s our Magic Knight squad!” Asta jumps in, eyes shining. “We go on missions to keep the Clover Kingdom safe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uraraka’s eyes widen. “Magic? What can your magic do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A redhead with sharp teeth (Kirishima does a double take) pokes Asta in the forehead. “This shrimp doesn’t have magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zora!” Asta protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a weakling,” Bakugo sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have anti-magic! Also I’m devil possessed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re WHAT?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asta, you can’t just… say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class seems to generally shy away from Yami. After all, he’s large, muscular, and generally gives off an intimidating aura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo apparently takes this as an opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight me.” Yami turns to face him, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo cracks his knuckles. “You look like the strongest one here. I want to prove that I could grind any of you into the dust if I wanted to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami lets out a booming laugh. “LUCK!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shorter boy jumps down the stairs four at a time. “Captain? You called?” Magna screams at him to get back upstairs and he ignores it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami jabs a finger at Bakugo. “This funny kid wants to fight.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bakugo takes one look at Luck and opens his mouth, but Luck beats him to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s fight! You there! You look strong, let’s go outside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s known as the Cheery Berserker. He’ll give you a good fight.” Yami’s words have several people scooting away from Luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magna appears on the stairs, panting. “Fight me instead! Get back here, Luck! I was beating you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luck giggles. “I got bored! Spiky boy, let’s fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo shrugs off his confusion and a bloodthirsty grin takes over his face. Aizawa takes one look at him, then at the lightning bolts flickering in Luck’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if he can convince Yami to pay half of the property damage costs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he asks, he gets a coughing fit from Finral, the portal mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral looks vaguely uncomfortable. “Captain Yami doesn’t really…” He fidgets. “Have any money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Aizawa’s incredulous look, he waves his arms around, elaborating. “He gambles it all away every week.” He straightens, a determined look in his eye. “Maybe I’ll just stop portaling him everywhere. If he wants to go, he has legs. He can take himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami slowly turns and Finral yelps. Yami’s intense stare lasts longer than comfortable.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Take me to the bathroom,” he finally grunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral sags. “Yes, Captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gauche has been in an irritable mood since they got here. If they have to spend a week here, that means he can’t see Marie for that whole time!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his figurines and most of his photos of her are at the Black Bulls base, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On that note, it’s probably a good thing that Henry didn’t come with them. If he had, Gauche wouldn’t be surprised if the whole base came with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs for the umpteenth time and sets his jaw, wandering into the common room to see a frog-like girl knitting on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives her a judgemental look and she ribbits. “I’m making a hat for my younger brother, since the weather is getting colder,” she croaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gauche stands there for a moment, thinking, before he sits down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teach me,” he says quietly. It comes out gruffer than he intends. “I want to make one for my precious little sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl-- Asui?-- scrutinizes him before nodding and patting the couch next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s her name? You must miss her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marie. She’s the most beautiful little angel, the light of my life. She likes Magic Knights and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jirou is walking in the halls when she hears muffled music playing. Very </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar </span>
  </em>
  <span>music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She changes directions, heading to the boys’ rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the door to Tokoyami’s room, she hears it clearer. ‘Helena’, by My Chemical Romance, a pre-quirk era band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she gently pushes the door open, she sees purple candles lining the walls. The lights are off, the glow from the candles creating an eerie atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokoyami and the quiet emo boy… Gordon, she thinks… are laying in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling as Gerard Way screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokoyami’s eyes meet hers and he pats the spot on his other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ends and a song by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas begins. She thinks it’s an anime opening or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs and joins them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! You do three-thousand every day?! That’s so manly, dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asta fist bumps Kirishima enthusiastically. “Sometimes I do more! I also do sit-ups, push-ups, pull ups, squats, and even more stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, let’s work out together sometime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two end up bonding over muscles and passion (surprise!) and try each other’s workout routines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gym on campus soon becomes closely acquainted with the two, as well as their noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“Please,” Bakugo says to Kirishima, “Don’t pick up his constant screaming shtick while working out. Just don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is inclined to listen to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bakugo.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It becomes a daily thing, with Midoriya, Uraraka and Sato sometimes joining them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go on for a few hours, with Yami occasionally booming “Surpass your limits!” at random intervals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, when did he get here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finral finishes the chapter of the book Iida had lent him and reaches through a portal to grab a bookmark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Ojiro says, “Your quirk-- I mean magic-- is pretty similar to Kurogiri’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denki’s eyes widen. “Yeah, they’re almost exactly the same!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ojiro scratches his forehead. “Finral has a face, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Finral says. “What?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Denki smiles reassuringly. “It’s a good thing, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral blinks. “Thanks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not quite the bit that had concerned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Hagakure exclaims. “If you can make portals, could you make one back to your world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral shakes his head. “I’ve tried, but I can only access places in this dimension.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if I slashed hard enough with my sword, I could cut through to our dimension,” Yami muses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s met with half-hearted chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really,” Vanessa laughs. “He might be able to evolve Dimension Slash or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami narrows his eyes, staring into the distance. “Surpass your limits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Charmy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noelle looks up at Uraraka’s question. “Where’s the kitchen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… probably where she is,” Noelle clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay! I was going to offer to grab some fast food or pizza tonight or something, but if she likes to cook like you mentioned, maybe we don’t have to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noelle mentally backtracks. “Fast food? Pizza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room quiets before Mina’s horrified voice reaches them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never had fast food? Or pizza?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph! I’m royalty! I only eat the finest food.” Noelle turns her nose up, inwardly squealing that she’s talking to so many girls her age. She’s also curious about what they’re talking about. Not that she’d ever show it, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Sero declares, linking an arm in hers. “We’re going to get you some unhealthy food! Who’s coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(After going to a few fast-food restaurants and sweet shops, Noelle decides that she will no longer eat any other type of food. Maybe peasants are onto something.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki leaves the dorms at 6:00 AM to go for a run, and runs into…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks, rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope, both Bakugos are still there. Sparring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bakugo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the Bakugos turns to him. “The fuck do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other one faces him, tiny explosions dancing in his palms. “Yeah! What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki turns to the one that cussed. It’s probably the real Bakugo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that… Toga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo points in confusion. “Her? No, that’s Grey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki hesitates. How does he phrase this so it doesn’t come out as insensitive? “Weren’t you a smoke-breathing emo sumo wrestler yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real Bakugo barks out a laugh while Grey puts her? His? He’s pretty sure Bakugo called Grey a ‘she’, and Grey didn’t correct him. Uh, puts her hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was yesterday. Problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woah. It’s kind of weird to see a sneer on Bakugo’s face and know it’s not actually Bakugo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a puff of smoke, it’s no longer Bakugo standing there, but a girl with teal hair. She immediately covers her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me! It’s embarrassing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki turns to Bakugo. “So you asked her to turn into you and then fight you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo shrugs. “I wanted to try to fight myself, give me a real challenge for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki thinks there’s probably an insult in there somewhere, but it’s too early to try to figure it out. He yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye then.” He turns a little. “Bye, Gre--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own blank face stares back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, too weird. He’s going back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-- Get away-- What are you-- AAHHHHHH--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magna walks into the common room to see Nero pecking at Midoriya’s hair as he tries to swat her away. He laughs, catching Midoriya’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it doi-- ACK-- doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you stay still, she’ll probably just sit in your hair. It kind of looks like a bush. Her name’s Nero, by the way.” Midoriya cautiously lowers his arms, allowing Nero to nestle in his curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She usually bothers Asta,” Magna continues. “Turns out that she likes to mimic the behavior of birds, despite being a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midoriya freezes. “A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magna waves a hand dismissively. “Oh, you know, she normally stays in this form, and does what birds of her species do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Midoriya tilts his head. Nero readjusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That type of bird is attracted to people with small amounts of magic, or none at all. Though, in this world, it’s obviously different, since you all have powers! Maybe she’d find someone without any, uh… quirk, or something. Or a weak one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midoriya sweats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up,” Yami calls gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa pouts. “They don’t have this kind of liquor back home! Let me at least finish the bottle!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami interrupts her whining by bumping past her into the portal, picking up a yelling Asta by his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s… mildly concerning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they get sucked in, Gauche looks around. “Where’s Grey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here!” Oh, that’s Hagakure’s voice. Bakugo speaks up, surprisingly not sounding angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She likes transforming into Hagakure so that nobody can look at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a little woosh of air, presumably from Grey’s enthusiastic nodding. Then, there’s a larger woosh as she gets sucked into the portal. Noelle follows, dusting off her clothes, and Nero flies after her in bird form. (Midoriya lets out a quiet sigh of relief.) Gauche slips away too, muttering to a picture of Marie and clutching his newly-knitted hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you virgin delinquent!” Vanessa has apparently finished her liquor and claps Magna on the back (ouch) as she passes. She nears the portal, disappearing into it with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Magna stomps after him, followed by Luck, who’s skipping. Zora and Finral give little waves as they leave, Charmy rolling after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she come here in that shape? Anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon leaves, humming a song by Pierce the Veil. A couple people scoot away, making a path for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When a pink knit beanie falls from the portal, Asui lets out a sad </span>
  <em>
    <span>ribbit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll be honest-- while trying to figure out the characterizations, I almost had Finral flirt with some of the girls, but then I remembered that he’s 21 and they’re like 15 so that’s a nono :) Finral ≠ pedo, he’s a good boy. Let’s say he’s been staying loyal to Miss Finesse :D<br/>ALSO, Grey has been shown to mimic others’ personalities when she transforms into them, so I kind of went with it. As she turned into Bakugo, who has a mutation in his sweat, I kind of just went with it and assumed she’d be able to detonate it. Of course this may not be the case, but since she was able to use others’ grimoires when she transformed into them, that’s what I assumed would happen :P</p><p>The tentative fandoms that I’m thinking would be fun to put in this series (which absolutely may change! This isn’t in order, either) are as follows:<br/>Bungou Stray Dogs<br/>Demon Slayer<br/>Katekyo Hitman Reborn<br/>One Punch Man<br/>The Promised Neverland<br/>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica<br/>There are also some fandoms I wanna include but they are too serious for crack :( We’ll see what happens, though. You can also request ones that sound fun, though I may not have seen all of them yet ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_</p><p>Anyway, if you got this far, thanks for reading!! &lt;3<br/>Glitch signing off!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>